


Everything on Ice is Called Love Until It Shatters

by Ashleighannnne, orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depression, Feels, First story, Illness, M/M, One Shot, Suicide, Tears, There’s three variations, threeparts, yuri is dead or is he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighannnne/pseuds/Ashleighannnne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor isn’t coping well after Yuuri’s death, in the slightest.This is very dark depending on which one you read. It’s still never okay to copy the actions in this.





	1. Version 1:

The frigid winter air filled the room that Victor sat in. The fireplace did little to warm him up, but it didn’t matter to him. All he felt was a numbness deep within, one he knew couldn’t be healed.

The ring on his right hand glinted in the dim light, igniting a pain deep in his heart. The delicate gold ring was his lifeline, it had given him his two L’s in life. Victor’s head fell as he became to succumb to his tears. His hands laid on his lap and he willed himself to relax, but he couldn’t with the tension radiating from his left hand. His left hand was clenched inside held Yuuri’s ring. 

Yuuri. Victor’s heart clenched and he willed his lungs to breathe though all he wanted to do was stop. The smaller ring of his lover shone in the light as he did in Victor’s heart. 

10/16, the date which he cherished and hated was forever engraved on his lovers ring. That was the day they were to be married, but something got in the way.

A sob caught in Victor’s throat at the memory. He knew it wasn’t safe for Yuuri to be in Russia, it was all his fault. He couldn’t deal with this guilt. It was his fault. Tear streamed down this face as the metal of the ring bit into his skin. 

It was his fault Yuuri was attacked and killed. Sobs came harder at the thought. Yuuri was it for him. The only person he would ever love. The Japanese boy brought him the happiest times in his life. He was the only one who made him feel loved and worth something. Without him, what was the point of living?

That was it. There was no point. Without Yuuri, life wasn’t worth living anymore. Victor couldn’t deal anymore. He needed to be with him.

Victor stood up abruptly placing Yuuri’s ring delicately on his pinky finger. He walked to the closet where he kept his biggest secret. A gun.

He shakily picked up the gun. With trembling fingers, he picked up the only picture he had with Yuuri caressing the picture lovingly. The cold metal of the gun chilled his temple. He willed himself to pull the trigger. He did.

“Victor?” A Japanese accented voice called as bright lights surrounded him.

It was him. His love.


	2. Chapter 2

The frigid winter air filled the room that Victor sat in. The fireplace did little to warm him up, but it didn’t matter to him. All he felt was a numbness deep within, one he knew couldn’t be healed.

The ring on his right hand glinted in the dim light, igniting a pain deep in his heart. The delicate gold ring was his lifeline, it had given him his two L’s in life. Victor’s head fell as he became to succumb to his tears. His hands laid on his lap and he willed himself to relax, but he couldn’t with the tension radiating from his left hand. His left hand was clenched inside held Yuuri’s ring. 

Yuuri. Victor’s heart clenched and he willed his lungs to breathe though all he wanted to do was stop. The smaller ring of his lover shone in the light as he did in Victor’s heart. 

10/16, the date which he cherished and hated was forever engraved on his lovers ring. That was the day they were to be married, but something got in the way.

A sob caught in Victor’s throat at the memory. He knew it wasn’t safe for Yuuri to be in Russia, it was all his fault. He couldn’t deal with this guilt. It was his fault. Tear streamed down this face as the metal of the ring bit into his skin. 

It was his fault Yuuri was attacked and killed. Sobs came harder at the thought. Yuuri was it for him. The only person he would ever love. The Japanese boy brought him the happiest times in his life. He was the only one who made him feel loved and worth something. Without him, what was the point of living?

That was it. There was no point. Without Yuuri, life wasn’t worth living anymore. Victor couldn’t deal anymore. He needed to be with him.

Victor stood up abruptly placing Yuuri’s ring delicately on his pinky finger. He walked to the closet where he kept his biggest secret. A gun.

He shakily picked up the gun. With trembling fingers, he picked up the only picture he had with Yuuri caressing the picture lovingly. The cold metal of the gun chilled his temple. He willed himself to pull the trigger. He did.

“Victor?” A accented voice called as bright lights surrounded him.

It was him. Chris.

“Welcome to Hell, Vitya.” Chris cackled as he touched Yuuri’s butt in front of Victor.


	3. Chapter 3

The frigid winter air filled the room that Victor sat in. The fireplace did little to warm him up, but it didn’t matter to him. All he felt was a numbness deep within, one he knew couldn’t be healed.

The ring on his right hand glinted in the dim light, igniting a pain deep in his heart. The delicate gold ring was his lifeline, it had given him his two L’s in life. Victor’s head fell as he became to succumb to his tears. His hands laid on his lap and he willed himself to relax, but he couldn’t with the tension radiating from his left hand. His left hand was clenched inside held Yuuri’s ring. 

Yuuri. Victor’s heart clenched and he willed his lungs to breathe though all he wanted to do was stop. The smaller ring of his lover shone in the light as he did in Victor’s heart. 

10/16, the date which he cherished and hated was forever engraved on his lovers ring. That was the day they were to be married, but something got in the way.

A sob caught in Victor’s throat at the memory. He knew it wasn’t safe for Yuuri to be in Russia, it was all his fault. He couldn’t deal with this guilt. It was his fault. Tear streamed down this face as the metal of the ring bit into his skin. 

It was his fault Yuuri was attacked and killed. Sobs came harder at the thought. Yuuri was it for him. The only person he would ever love. The Japanese boy brought him the happiest times in his life. He was the only one who made him feel loved and worth something. Without him, what was the point of living?

That was it. There was no point. Without Yuuri, life wasn’t worth living anymore. Victor couldn’t deal anymore. He needed to be with him.

Victor stood up abruptly placing Yuuri’s ring delicately on his pinky finger. He walked to the closet where he kept his biggest secret. A gun.

He shakily picked up the gun. With trembling fingers, he picked up the only picture he had with Yuuri caressing the picture lovingly. The cold metal of the gun chilled his temple. He willed himself to pull the trigger. He did.

“Victor?” A accented voice called as bright lights surrounded him.

 

Victor abruptly woke up, blind due to the surrounding darkness. He could feel the sweat gathered on his forehead, and with a gasp, glanced down beside him to see the one thing that lifted the heavy weight centered on his chest. Yuuri. It was just a dream. He kissed forehead pulling him closer.

The next morning Victor and Yuuri were married.


End file.
